university_textbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
University Physics
Sears and Zemansky's University Physics is a physics textbook, first published in 1949. Now in it's fourteenth edition, it is credited to Hugh David Young and Roger A. Freedman, and is typically published in two volumes. Published by Pearson Education, the book comes with a registration key allowing access to an eText containing "PhET Simulations" along with MasteringPhysics, a study tool including a quiz. Some institutions may opt to make the Quiz mandatory, thus forcing their students to purchase the book at a retailer as opposed to used. History Publications # 1949 # 1955 # 1963 # 1970 # 1980 # 1982 Contents Covers The first edition had a completely blank cover, and editions up to and including the fifth had plain covers. The sixth edition had a medieval drawing of the world, depicting the celestial bodies' concentric circulation about the Earth, and finally the shell containing the stars. The covers vary significantly depending on the region and whether the book is hard- or paperback. Most modern hardback editions depict the Millau Viaduct on the cover from different angles. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/4/47/University_Physics.jpeg, https://www.pearsonhighered.com/assets/bigcovers/0/1/3/5/0135159709.jpg, https://images.guloggratis.dk/40/185950240_491_326_0_0_0_0_2.jpg, Retrieved October 26, 2019. . A 10th edition depicts The Golden Gate Bridge https://pictures.abebooks.com/isbn/9780201603361-us.jpg, Retrieved October 26, 2019. while the Scandinavian 14th edition depicts a stylized representation of a rollercoaster. Second Edition Inner Cover The first inner cover contains a photograph of light reflected in a soap film. The second inner cover contains graphs depicting various attributes of basic colors Table of Contents # Composition and Resolution of Vectors # Equilibrium # Equilibrium. Moment of a Force # Rectilinear Motion # Newton's Second Law, Gravitation # Motion in a Plane # Work and Energy # Impulse and Momentum # Rotation # Elasticity # Harmonic Motion # Hydrostatics # Surface Tension # Hydrodynamics and Viscosity # Temperature—Expansion # Quantity of Heat # Transfer of Heat # The First Law of Thermodynamics # Thermal Properties of Solids, Liquids, and Gases # The Second Law of Thermodynamics # Wave Motion # Vibrating Bodies # Acoustical Phenomena # Coulomb's Law # The Electric Field # Potential # Capacitance, Properties of Dielectrics # Current and Resistance # DC Circuits # Electrochemistry and Thermoelectricity # The Magnetic Field # Galvanometers, Ammeters, and Voltmeters, The DC Motor # Magnetic Field of a Current and of a Moving Charge # Induced Electromotive Force # Magnetic Properties of Matter # Inductance and Capacitance # Alternating Currents and Electromagnetic Waves # Electronics # The Nature and Propagation of Light # Reflection and Refraction at Plane Surfaces # Reflection and Refraction at a Single Surface # Lenses and Lens Aberrations # Optical Instruments # Illumination # Color # Interference and Diffraction # Polarization # Spectra and Atomic Physics # Radioactivity and Nuclear Physics * Answers to Problems * Supplementary Problems * Answers to Supplementary Problems * Common Logarithms * Natural Trigonometic Functions * Periodic Table * Conversion Factors * Index Volume 1 Volume 1 (Chapters 1-23) roughly spans the first year of a European Bachelor's Degree, covering Newtonian mechanics, taking particular note of Acoustics, and Thermodynamics. * Mechanics (Chapters 1-14) * Heat (Chapters 15-20) * Sound (Chapters 21-23) Electricity and Magnetism, Optics and Atomic Physics The second volume (Chapters 21-44) roughly equates to the second year of a European Bachelor, covering Electrodynamics including Optics and Circuitry, and two chapters dedicated to Atomic and Nuclear Physics respectively. * Electricity and Magnetism (Chapters 24-38) * Optics (Chapters 39-47) * Atomic Physics (Chapters 48-49) 7th Edition Inner Cover The first inner cover contains Appendix E, a table of unit conversion factors, while the second has an index of important tables in the book. Table of Contents # Units, Physical Quantities, and Vectors # Motion Along a Straight Line Volume 1 * Mechanics and Fundamentals (Chapters 1-) 14th Edition Inner Cover The inner covers contains Unit Conversion Factors for most types of physical quantities and four tables listing the physical attributes of the most well-known bodies of The Solar System, the prefixes of the metric system and their meanings, the fundamental physical constants and miscellaneous useful constants, respectively. A second inner cover contains an index of PhET Simulations, and a third examples of real world applications given throughout the volume. Table of Contents The book covers all topics considered mandatory in modern physics education. # Units, Physical Quantities, and Vectors # Motion Along a Straight Line # Motion in Two or Three Dimensions # Newton's Laws of Motion # Applying Newton’s Laws # Work and Kinetic Energy # Potential Energy and Energy Conservation # Momentum, Impulse, and Collisions # Rotation of Rigid Bodies # Dynamics of Rotational Motion # Equilibrium and Elasticity # Fluid Mechanics # Gravitation # Periodic Motion # Mechanical Waves # Sound and Hearing # Temperature and Heat # Thermal Properties of Matter # The First Law of Thermodynamics # The Second Law of Thermodynamics # Electric Charge and Electric Field # Gauss’s Law # Electric Potential # Capacitance and Dielectrics # Current, Resistance, and Electromotive Force # Direct-Current Circuits # Magnetic Field and Magnetic Forces # Sources of Magnetic Field # Electromagnetic Induction # Inductance # Alternating Current # Electromagnetic Waves # The Nature and Propagation of Light # Geometric Optics # Interference # Diffraction # Relativity # Photons: Light Waves Behaving as Particles # Particles Behaving as Waves # Quantum Mechanics I: Wave Functions # Quantum Mechanics II: Atomic Structure # Molecules and Condensed Matter # Nuclear Physics # Particle Physics and Cosmology Volume 1 Volume 1 (Chapters 1-20) roughly spans the first year of a European Bachelor's Degree, covering Newtonian mechanics and Thermodynamics. * Mechanics (Chapters 1-14) * Waves/Acoustics (Chapters 15 and 16) * Thermodynamics (Chapters 17-20) Volume 2 The second volume (Chapters 21-44) roughly equates to the second year of a European Bachelor, covering Electrodynamics including Optics and containing singular chapters covering Relativity and Particle-Wave Duality, and two chapters dedicated to Quantum Mechanics. It also has singular chapters regarding Condensed Matter Physics, Nuclear Physics and a shared chapter between Particle Physics and Cosmology. * Electromagnetism (Chapters 21-32) * Optics (Chapters 33-36) * Modern Physics (Chapters 37-44) Assessment Institutions may in some cases use the first volume exclusively, forgoing the second in favor of Griffiths' Introduction to Electrodynamics and Quantum Mechanics along with the personal notes of faculty members. Gallery Image:University Physics First US Edition.jpg|University Physics First US Edition Image:University Physics Second US Edition.jpg|University Physics Second US Edition Image:University Physics Third US Edition.jpg|University Physics Third US Edition Image:University Physics Fourth US Edition.jpg|University Physics Fourth US Edition Image:University Physics Fifth US Edition Hardback.jpg|University Physics Fifth US Edition Hardback Image:University Physics Fifth US Edition Paperback.jpg|University Physics Fifth US Edition Paperback Image:University Physics Sixth US Edition.jpg|University Physics Sixth US Edition Image:University Physics Sixth Iberoamerican Edition Paperback.jpg|University Physics Sixth Iberoamerican Edition Paperback Image:University Physics Seventh US Edition Paperback.jpg|University Physics Seventh US Edition Paperback References